Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sampling systems for pipelines and, more specifically, in one or more embodiments, to a sampling system that automatically produces pressurized or unpressurized samples from a pressurized pipeline.
Background of the Invention
Sampling systems have been utilized for decades to monitor the density of the fluids in pipelines and the type and quality of the liquid hydrocarbons flowing therethrough. Accurate density readings and samples of the hydrocarbons are important for both the pipeline companies and the users of the pipelines desire to obtain the most accurate readings for efficient product processing. Given the volume of the hydrocarbons and the cost, the results affect the significant costs involved for the parties involved in transport of the hydrocarbons through the pipeline.
Those of skill in the art have long sought a better sampling system to provide more accurate readings in a more effective manner. Consequently, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention, which addresses the above and/or other problems.